parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Koromon Prince
''The Koromon Prince ''(Japanese: コロモンの王さま Koromon no ōsama /''The Koromon King'') is an episode of the stop motion animated film series, The Digimon Fairy Tale Festival, created by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Company and Rankin/Bass Entertainment. It is based on the Jim Henson's made-for-television Muppet movie, The Frog Prince ''(1971), which itself is based on one of Brothers Grimms' fairy tales. This episode features the characters from ''Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Tamers, as well as some of the characters from Rankin/Bass' stop motion/traditional animated productions as guest appearances, role-playing as the main heroes and villains of the fairy tale. The English-language version was produced by Saban Entertainment and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Plot The episode opens with a prologue at the grass plain with a large swimming pool as Agumon greets the viewers, revealing he's got a great story. He explain the reason that this tale is all about Digimon (short for Digital Monsters) from their home planet, the Digital World. He also introduces a beautiful Princess Melora (Hikari Yagami, or Kari Kamiya in the English version) who appears to be living under some terrible and magical enchantment, and is so sad about it. Agumon ensures the viewers that they'll mostly hear about Digimon, and the story is full of it, including a Koromon, which they can tell by the title: The Koromon Prince. In this story, Koromon (Agumon's in-training form) and his fellow in-training Digimon are seen training on the plain, when another Koromon they do not recognize appears. After the Digimon identify themselves and then digivolved to their rookie forms to change their names, the Koromon introduces himself as Sir Robin the Brave, explaining that he is actually a prince (Takeru Takaishi, or TK in the English version). He recounts, in flashback, how he once fought an ogre-type Digimon named Ogremon and was transformed into a Koromon by Ogremon's master, the villainous young witch Vanessa Grinderfall (Taminella in the English version). Vanessa intended to give Robin to Ogremon as his breakfast, but Robin hopped away before they could catch him. The other Digimon laughingly dismiss Robin's story as a fairy tale. Agumon is more sympathetic, though he himself does not fully believe Robin. Robin reveals to Agumon that he cannot swim, and Agumon gives him swimming lessons. Nearby, they hear King Rupert II (Emperor Klonkenlocker) proclaiming to his loyal peasants that he will step down as their king that afternoon; and his daughter, Princess Melora (who is turning nineteen that day), will be crowned their new queen. Robin is overjoyed, as he must be kissed by a princess in order to be returned to human form and to become her king. The princess later comes to the pool, and Robin learns that she is under an enchantment that prevents anyone from understanding what she says (her speech consists mostly of spoonerisms). As she sits by the pool, singing to herself, she accidentally drops her golden ball in the water. Robin offers to retrieve it for her if she will befriend him and take him to the palace (two conditions that must be met before she can kiss Robin). Though initially reluctant, Melora agrees; and Robin succeeds in fetching the ball, despite his limited swimming skills. Melora puts him in her basket to take him back to the palace; but before they leave, Robin learns that Vanessa is also at the palace, posing as the king's sister. Robin reveals Vanessa's identity to Agumon, who follows him to the palace to keep an eye on him. At the palace, it is revealed that Vanessa placed the enchantment on Melora so that she could not warn anyone of her false aunt's true identity. Robin asks Melora to kiss him, saying he will turn into a prince. She does not believe him; but in an effort to befriend her, he points out that he can understand her jumbled speech. They sing a duet of the song that Melora had been singing at the pool; but before they can kiss, Vanessa catches them. Recognizing Robin, she vows she will feed him to Ogremon before being summoned by Rupert's herald Douglas to speak with the king about the upcoming coronation. Melora tells Robin the only way to destroy Vanessa's power is to "bake the hall in the candle of her brain," which Robin does not understand. As Melora and Vanessa leave for lunch, Robin asks Melora to kiss him good-bye; Vanessa suggests she bring Robin with them instead. At lunch in the dining room, Rupert recalls meeting Vanessa at the forest in which they've never expect each other to be a brother and a long-lost sister, that it until he revealed the name of his father, King Rupert I, causing a joyful reunion. Vanessa announces that she and Rupert have decided Vanessa shall be crowned queen as a change of plans, since Melora cannot be understood. Outraged, Melora frantically tries to tell her father the truth about Vanessa, but he does not understand her mixed-up speech. And to make matters worse, when Robin also tries to tell the king the truth, Vanessa silences him by stuffing his mouth with popovers. Unable to get through to her father, Melora storms out, leaving Robin behind. Vanessa takes Robin to Ogremon's lair in a cage. Ogremon prepares to devour Robin for his lunch, but the little Koromon lulls the champion Digimon to sleep with a lullaby, and Agumon (who had followed them) tries to free Robin. Unsuccessful, he de-digivolve back to Koromon and made another effort: he pretends to be Vanessa and tricks Ogremon into freeing Robin himself (while sleepwalking). But as soon as Robin was free and realizing he was tricked, Ogremon wakes up and intent on eating him. He chases the two Koromon around his lair, smashing furniture to pieces with his club in the process, until a falling pillar knocks him unconscious. Koromon and Robin escape, but learn that the coronation is starting. Robin tells Koromon to go back to the swamp and summon the other Digimon, while he tries to figure out what "bake the hall in the candle of her brain" means. The now-digivolved Agumon and the other Digimon return just before Vanessa is to be crowned, and help Robin disrupt the coronation. Amidst the chaos of the attacking Digimon, Melora yells out "The candle of her hane!"; and Robin realizes "bake the hall in the candle of her brain" really means "break the ball in the handle of her cane." He bites Vanessa on the arm, causing her to drop her cane and shatter the glass ball in its handle. Vanessa's power destroyed, she collapses and turns into a bird, which flies off. Melora's enchantment is broken, and she tells the truth to her dumbfounded father. She expresses her thanks to the Digimon, particularly Robin, whom she kisses in gratitude. Robin turns back into a prince, to everyone's amazement, and professes his love for Melora. Rupert, still confused but not wanting to spoil the happy ending, crowns Melora queen; everyone (including Ogremon who was recovered and having changed his evil ways) sings in celebration. Back in the present with an epilogue, Agumon reveals that Robin and Melora were eventually married as king and queen, and that he still sees them sometimes. They then appear with their infant son, "Little Prince Koro", whom they have named after Koromon. Agumon then tells the viewers that it's not every male Digimon that has a prince named after him. He leaps into the pool and swims around, humming Melora's song from earlier while Robin and Melora went back into the palace as the credits roll. Cast Japanese Cast * Chika Sakamoto - Koromon/Agumon * Taisuke Yamamoto - Takeru Takaishi (Sir Robin the Brave) ** Hiroko Konishi - Koromon (Sir Robin) * Kae Araki - Hikari Yagami (Princess Melora) * Jōji Yanami - Emperor Klonkenlocker (King Rupert II) * Shigeru Chiba - Douglas * Mami Koyama - Vanessa Grinderfall * Hisao Egawa - Ogremon * Mayumi Yamaguchi - Tsunomon/Gabumon * Katori Shigematsu - Yokomon/Piyomon * Takahiro Sakurai - Motimon/Tentomon * Kinoko Yamada - Tanemon/Palmon * Junko Takeuchi - Pukamon/Gomamon * Miwa Matsumoto - Tokomon/Patamon * Yuka Tokumitsu - Nyaromon/Salamon * Junko Noda - Chibimon/V-mon * Naozumi Takahashi - Minomon/Wormmon * Kōichi Tōchika - Poromon/Hawkmon * Megumi Urawa - Upamon/Armadimon * Aoi Tada - Gummymon/Terriermon * Rumi Shishido - Chocomon/Lopmon * Masako Nozawa - Gigimon/Guilmon * Ikkei Seta - Hopmon/Monodramon English Cast * Tom Fahn - Agumon ** Brianne Siddall - Koromon * Doug Erholtz - T.K. Takaishi (Sir Robin the Brave) ** Stephanie Nadolny - Koromon (Sir Robin the Brave) * Lara Jill Miller - Kari Kamiya (Princess Melora) * Stephanie Nadolny - Little Prince Koro * Cyril Ritchard - Emperor Klonkenlocker (King Rupert II) * Paul Frees - Douglas * Linda Young - Taminella Grinderfall * Beau Billingslea - Ogremon * Kirk Thornton - Tsunomon/Gabumon * Tifanie Christun - Yokomon/Biyomon * Jeff Nimoy - Motimon/Tentomon * Anna Garduno - Tanemon/Palmon * R. Martin Klein - Bukamon/Gomamon * Laura Summer - Tokomon/Patamon * Edie Mirman - Nyaromon/Salamon * Derek Stephen Prince - DemiVeemon/Veemon * Paul St. Peter - Wormmon ** Wendee Lee - Minomon * Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon ** Steve Blum - Poromon * Robert Axelrod - Armadillomon ** Dave Mallow - Upamon * Mona Marshall - Gummymon/Terriermon * Michelle Ruff - Kokomon/Lopmon * Steve Blum - Gigimon/Guilmon * Lex Lang - Hopmon/Monodramon Staff * Directors - Hiroyuki Kakudou, Yukio Kaizawa * Producers - Keisuke Okuda, Hiromi Seki, Kyotaru Kimura * Writers - Atsushi Maekawa, Genki Yoshimura, Hiro Masaki, Reiko Yoshida, Yoshio Urasawa, Satoru Nishizono, Chiaki J. Konaka * Adaptation from "The Frog Prince" by Brothers Grimm * Based on the Screenplay of "The Frog Prince" from "Tales From Muppetland" by Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl * Music: Takanori Arisawa * Songs from "The Frog Prince" Written and Composed by Joe Raposo and Jerry Juhl * Original Concept Designer - Akiyoshi Hongo * Character Designer: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru * Director Of Photography: Atsushi Iwazaki, Kazuhiro Yoshino, Fumio Hirokawa * Editor: Kouichi Katagiri * Sound Effects: Sadashi Kuramoto Rankin/Bass Entertainment (USA/Japan) * Executive Producers - Arthur Rankin, Jr., Jules Bass * Additional Dialogue - Romeo Muller, William J. Keenen, Julian P. Gardner * Additional Music and Lyrics - Maury Laws, Jules Bass * Associate Producers and Directors - Kizo Nagashima, Masaki Iizuka, Takeo Nakamura * Additional Concept - Paul Coker, Jr., Don Duga, Lester Abrams * "Animagic" Supervisors - Tadahito Mochinaga, Akikazu Kono, Satoshi Fujino * Character Model Sculptors - Ichiro Komuro, Kyoko Kita, Reiko Yamagata, Sumiko Hosaka * Animation - Hiroshi Tabata, Koichi Oikawa, Fumiko Magari, Tadanari Okamoto, Seiichi Araki, Hirokazu Minegishi, Shigeru Ohmachi * Camera Operators - Hiroshi Otokozawa, Takeo Ando * Set Designer - Fuminori Minahi, Ryoji Takamori, Shinichi Noro * Lighting - Mitsuhara Hirata, Totetu Mirakawa * Production Managers and Checkers - Iwao Kondo, Minoru Tamura, Yukio Fukushima * Music Re-Composer and Director: Maury Laws Saban Entertainment * Voice Directors: Jeff Nimoy, Steve Blum * Composers: Udi Harpaz and Shuki Levy Musical Numbers # The Digimon Fairy Tale Festival Opening Theme (Festival of Family Classics) - Chorus # Sir Robin the Brave - Sir Robin the Brave/Sir Robin the Koromon, Vanessa # Digimon - Agumon, Digimon Chorus # I'm Nineteen (N'I'm Ineteen) - Princess Melora # I'm Nineteen (N'I'm Ineteen/''You're Nineteen'') - Princess Melora, Sir Robin the Koromon # Sleep, Ogremon - Sir Robin the Koromon # Ogremon's Song ''-'' ''Ogremon # ''Anthems of Joy - Peasants, King Rupert II, Douglas, Agumon, Digimon Chorus, Princess Melora, Sir Robin the Brave, Ogremon # I'm Nineteen (Agumon's humming reprise) - Agumon Notes # This episode does not include the closing theme from Festival of Family Classics unlike the series itself, it features the reprise of Melora's I'm Nineteen, hummed by Agumon during the closing credits. # Santa's elves from The Year Without a Santa Claus, Rudolph's Shiny New Year, Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July including Jingle and Jangle Bells made their cameo appearances among the peasants during Anthems of Joy. Transcript * The Koromon Prince Transcript * The Koromon Prince (Japanese with English Translation) Transcript